Un sueño de paz
by Sweet Tears
Summary: Hiei nunca había pensado que podría llegar a querer tanto a alguien, y Yukina nunca había vivido una felicidad así... (nada de HieixYukina, sólo amor fraternal) ¡Dedicado a Sanasa y Dark Raxiel!


**************

**Un sueño de paz**

**************

Abrí los ojos y vi un rostro muy conocido, cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos de nuevo para verlo mejor. Era Yukina, que venía a traerme el almuerzo. La verdad era que yo no comía ese tipo de comida, y menos por la mañana, pero acepté. Ante lo cual me respondió con una dulce sonrisa, como siempre.

"Espero que te guste." Me dijo.

Sentía paz, tranquilidad, armonía, a su lado podía estar tranquilo y seguro. 

La verdad era que aún no le había dicho que era su hermano, pero puede que algún día se lo cuente. No me importaba que se enfadara, que pusiera a llorar o que llegara a odiarme, porque yo la seguiría protegiendo aunque me costara la vida. 

Me acabé el almuerzo, y salí de la habitación en donde me hallaba, y fue a ver como se encontraba Yukina. Al llegar a la sala de estar, oí que alguien me llamaba, seguidamente de otra voz que me decía lo mismo. 

"Hiei, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?"

Estaban todos, Urameshi, el payaso, Kurama y Genkai... excepto Yukina, que había ido a buscar algo para tomar. 

Dirigí la mirada hacia Kuwabara y Yusuke, extrañado. 

"Ayer te desmayaste del agotamiento que llevabas." Dijo Kurama des de el fondo de la sala. "Por eso te trajimos aquí, al Templo de Genkai... para que reposaras un poco."

"Nos vamos a dar una vuelta Kuwabara." Dijo Yusuke.

"Vale, ya que Hiei ya está mejor, no nos vendrá mal un poco de aire fresco" Le respondió. 

Antes de que salieran, Yukina abrió la puerta diciendo que traía un poco de té. 

"¿Ya os ibais? Dijo Yukina pensando que no iban a beber el té.

"¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo quieres que Kazuma Kuwabara no beba este té tan delicioso que has preparado con todo el cariño?"

Cogió una taza y bebió de un solo trago, y esto hizo que se atragantara y quemara la garganta.

"¡Eso te pasa por tonto! No tendrías que habértelo bebido así!" Dijo Yusuke cogiéndole del cuello del uniforme.

"¡Esto quema! Estaba muy rico Yukinaaaaa!" Chilló Kuwabara ya a media salida, arrastrado por Yusuke. 

Yukina se puso muy contenta de que le gustara el té, y lo que había visto, le había hecho mucha gracia. Sonrió dulcemente, pero no como siempre, era una sonrisa que yo nunca había visto en ella.. 

Estaba muy celoso, pensando que un estúpido me podía quitar a mi hermana. No quería que nadie la tocara, que nadie viera sus labios sonreír, nada. Era sólo para mí.

Cerré los puños con fuerza y me fui antes de que se me escaparan los celos ante ellos, antes de que Yukina pensara mal de mí, antes de todo. 

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque y me subí a un árbol, el árbol más alto que había en ese bosque. Al cabo de un rato, vencido por el agotamiento, me dormí.

* * *

_¿Puedes oírme?_

"Hiei-chan..." Dijo Yukina corriendo hacia él.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?" Contestó Hiei con cara de enfado, pero a la vez de felicidad y tranquilidad.

"Pero... si somos hermanos, y los hermanos se llaman cariñosamente."

"¡Que no! Además, yo no te dije que fuéramos hermanos ni nada por el estilo."

"Hum..." 

"¿Y ahora qué murmuras?

"Je, hagamos un trato"

_Vete a saber lo que se te ha ocurrido ahora_

"Si me llamas Yukina-chan durante un día dejaré de decirte Hiei-chan"

Hiei no podía llamarla así, él no era ese tipo de personas, así que se negó.

"Aunque sólo sea una vez... por favor..." Suplicó Yukina.

Hiei no supo qué hacer así que tuvo que decir "Yukina-chan" a la fuerza, haciendo que la chica sonriera de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Kuwabara.

"Gracias Hiei..." Dijo muy feliz.

Un silencio.

"Yukina-chan..."

_¿Puedes oír como te quiero?_

* * * 

"... ei, Hiei..."

Esa voz hizo que despertara del sueño. Parpadeé y vi a Yukina debajo del árbol, así que me levanté y fui inmediatamente hacia allí.

"Sabía que estabas aquí." Dijo Yukina toda cansada.

No supe que decir, así que le pregunté donde estaban los otros. Por lo visto ya se habían ido. Claro que ya eran las... bueno el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Acompañé a Yukina hasta el templo y me preparé para marchar.

"¿Oye, por qué no te vuelves a quedar esta noche? Ya es muy tarde" Yukina no quería que me fuera solo.

"No soy un niño, ya te he dicho muchas  veces que no hace falta que te preocupes por mí." Contesté desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y creo que me sonrojé un poco.

"Está bien, pero vuelve mañana, que aún no te has curado del todo." Dijo con preocupación y despidiéndose de mí. "Adiós" 

No contesté y me fui a mi sitio preferido para dormir... los árboles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo no quería que se fuera sólo a estas horas de la noche. Estuve muy preocupada durante toda la noche pensando en como se encontraría, porque en su estado actual no creo que hiciera mucho.

Después de estar un buen rato mirando la puerta por donde Hiei había marchado, me fui ha mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa y me puse a dormir.

* * *

_¿Dónde estás?_

"¡Hiei...!" dijo Yukina con una voz muy alegre.

"Y ahora qué quieres... ¿Es que no vamos a descansar ni un solo momento?" contestó Hiei ya muy cansado de todas las vueltas que Yukina le hizo dar por toda la ciudad.

"¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo en esa cafetería?" señalando a una cafetería que había justo al lado de Hiei.

"Está bien..." afirmó, vencido.

Hiei suspiró pensando que por fin podía descansar un poco y entró a la cafetería donde Yukina le estaba esperando.

Yukina se pidió un té y Hiei, para probar, un café, ya que él nunca bebía ese tipo de cosas.

Esperando a que les sirvieran, Yukina empezó a preguntarle cosas a Hiei.

"Oye." Le dijo mirándole fijamente a la cara.

"¿Qué?" respondió repentinamente, que estaba distraído mirando a través de la ventana y muy pensativo, al oír que Yukina lo estaba llamando.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Me gustaría saber cuál es tu sueño." Le dijo curiosamente.

Hiei se puso pensativo.

"Aún no te lo puedo decir" Dijo al cabo de un rato "¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Dijo también con mucha curiosidad.

"¿El mío?, pues..." sonrió y cariñosamente le dijo a Hiei cuál es su sueño "Es estar junto a ti para siempre y ser feliz por toda la eternidad."

Al principio Hiei se quedó sin habla, pero después reflexionó y dulcemente, cosa que por primera vez y que nunca había hecho antes, le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa hizo que Yukina se sintiera aún más feliz de lo que estaba ahora.

"Pero recuerda que somos hermanos." Anotó Hiei ante Yukina.

"Eso ya lo se pero, ¿qué tiene de malo querer a tu hermano?" Preguntó Yukina.

"Nada" contestó.

Entonces les sirvieron, y fue muy divertido, porque Hiei se pensaba que el café era amarillo y no marrón así que no decidió probarlo, pero al ver que Yukina le insistía en que lo probara, lo hizo. Al probar el café lo escupió de seguida, y lo mejor fue que lo escupió encima de Yukina.

Montaron un lío enorme en esa cafetería, pero lo más bonito fue ver a dos hermanos pasando un día soleado y tranquilo en una cafetería.

_¿Dónde estás, mi razón de búsqueda?_

* * *

...io pio...

El cantar de los pájaros me despertó de un sueño muy largo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Tuve un sueño muy raro, era un sueño en que todo era felicidad y tranquilidad, y que no sabía exactamente como explicarlo.  Pero era un sueño donde estaba con mi hermano y los dos lo pasábamos muy bien.

"Yukina" la voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos  y alcé la mirada. Era Keiko, que venía con los otros para ver como nos iba todo.

Después de un buen rato hablando me dijo una cosa muy curiosa. 

Keiko me dijo que me vistiera para ir a dar una vuelta. Todos me estaban esperando.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo hacia dónde se hallaban todos, en la sala de estar. Abrí la puerta y vi a todos, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, 

Genkai y Keiko, a mi lado. 

"Siento la espera." dije muy preocupada al pensar que les hice esperar mucho.

"No te preocupes, no hemos esperado mucho." Me dijo Kuwabara, que siempre era muy amable conmigo y se sonrojaba mucho al hablarme.

"¿Y Hiei?" Pregunté mirando alrededor mío para ver si lo veía.

"Dijo que no vendría." me contestó Kurama con una dulce sonrisa. Era muy simpático y siempre sonreía a toda la gente, me gustaba mucho.

"Qué lástima, pensaba que estaríamos todos juntos para pasar un buen rato." Respondí muy triste al ver que no venía con nosotros.

"Y encima es  tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo puede ser que no haya venido para felicitarte?" Me dijo  Botan muy enfadada.

 Era una chica muy alegre y divertida, que incluso a veces no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía.

La verdad era que quería mucho a todos mis amigos y sobre todo a Hiei. Porque creía que Hiei era mi hermano, el hermano que había estado buscando durante todo este tiempo. 

Me protegía, me ayudaba y me cuidaba como si fuera alguien de su familia. Y eso nunca lo hacía con las demás chicas. 

Aunque todos dijeran que era un egoísta, un borde o lo que sea, para mí era fantástico, como un héroe y esperaba que algún día me dijera la verdad, pero hasta ese día, esperaría.

"Venga Yukina, que nos vamos." Me dijo Shizuru despertándome de las nubes. 

"¡Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños por ahí!" Dijo Yusuke que esperaba ir a comer algo.

"Ya voy."

_¿Puedes oír cómo te llamo?, ¿Hermano?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Estaba descansando sobre un árbol, vigilando tranquilamente y des de lejos a Yukina.

Sonreía y estaba muy contenta como siempre. La quería, no podía separarme de ella, y tampoco podía decirle la verdad. 

_¿Hermano?_

Otra vez, siempre oía su voz en mi mente, llamándome _hermano_. Y lo interpretaba como si me pidiera que le dijera la verdad, pero no podía, no podía por el hecho de que podría herirla, o cualquier cosa que la pudiera hacerla sufrir. Por eso, estaba esperando a que ella me lo preguntase y decírselo. Aunque dudaba que lo hiciera.

Bajé del árbol y fui a ver como le iba todo. Estaban en una cafetería, celebrando el cumpleaños de Yukina. 

La vi un poco entristecida en esa cafetería, nunca tenía esa expresión en su rostro, una expresión tan triste, que decidí ir allí con la misma expresión de siempre, con una mirada fría para que no se diera cuenta de que  estaba preocupado por ella.

"¡Ei Hiei!" Oí como la voz de Kuwabara me ponía enfermo, de repente sentí, como poco a poco se me subía la sangre en la cabeza. Éste idiota pretendía quedarse con Yukina, y no se lo permitía a nadie, y menos a un payaso.

"Has venido, que bien." Sentí como la voz de Yukina me calmaba esa ira que impregnaba dentro de mí.

No sabía como felicitarla, pero se lo dije en un momento que estábamos solos. Porque delante de todos no pensaba decir nada, y mucho menos delante de dos cotorras, Kuwabara y Botan.

* * *

"¡Estaba todo riquísimo!" Dijo Yusuke con el estómago lleno.

"¡Vámonos al karaoke ahora!" Le siguió Kuwabara y Botan, que parecían que como si hubieran bebido alcohol.

Estaba agobiado, como siempre tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a ese par.

"Hiei" Oí como Yukina me llamaba, con una sonrisa y una mirada muy dulce. "Ven con nosotros al karaoke"

No supe qué decirle.

"Venga Hiei, que no pasa nada si vas al karaoke para celebrar el cumpleaños de una persona especial, ¿no crees?" Me dijo Kurama sonriéndome. Nunca le podía contradecir, porque tenía miedo a enfrentarme a él, aunque no lo pareciera, era realmente temible, así que preferí no decir nada antes de que pasara cualquier cosa.

No dije nada, pero me puse a caminar hacia el karaoke, y oía, por las espaldas como Yukina le decía a Kurama que estaba muy contenta de que yo fuera con ellos...

Ahora mismo no te puedo decir quien soy... pero esperaré a que llegue ese día con emoción... Yukina-chan.__

_Yukina, ¿puedes oír como te quiero? _

END 

______________________________________

**_Notas de Sweet Tears:_** ¡¡Wola a todo el mundo!! Espero que os haya gustado el fic, jeje, es de un solo capítulo. OH, de verdad que adoro a Hiei y a Yukina (como hermanos!!)... es que son tan monos y su historia me gusta tanto... que cutes que son ^^'. Ay si, lo que estaba entre * * * eran sueños que tenían los dos (por eso el título es así! ^O^).

Y el fic se lo dedico a Sanasa y a Dark Raxiel!! A Sanasa por animarme a escribir y ayudarme ^_^, y a Dark Raxiel por escribir unos fics tan fantásticos, como el de Hiei y Yukina ^o^...

¡Espero que le haya gustado a todo el mundo! Reviews please ^^U... ¡Bye bye!


End file.
